Vlad Plasmius
Vlad Plasmius is the ghost villainous the husband of toralei's mom alter ego of Vlad Masters. He is the main antagonist of the television series Danny Phantom. Origin Vlad Masters was the childhood friend of Jack Fenton, the father of the series protagonist, Danny Fenton. They were working together on a science project, trying to create a portal to the ghost world, when the project exploded and infected Vlad with "ecto acne". Believing himself to be hideous, he assumed he was unworthy of his true love, Maddy. He held a grudge against Jack Fenton since, believing his infection to be Jack's fault.In one episode, he is hit by an asteroid.It is currently unknown if he survived. Goals Aside from winning back his college love, he tries to gain power, in all ways he can. One of which is hoping to make Danny join him. Throughout the series he makes life hard for Danny, hoping to break his will. He even goes so far as to become mayor of Amityville and start a campiagn against ghosts. Personality Vlad's general outer appearance showcase him as a well to do man: rich, debonair, suave, creative, manipulative, knowledgeable, and mysterious, but deep down he has Narcissistic personality disorder. He plans out his well strategized ideas to get what he wants, when he wants it, showcasing patience as well as a slick side. He isn't above using others as his pawn in his well played game of chess to reach further into his goals, never giving up when he is down and going into another phase of his multiple plans. To compensate for his losses, Vlad savors the small personal victories (such as in "Bitter Reunions" where he lost the battle, but pointed out Danny's blackmailing before leaving). When under stress, he frequently shouts out snack names ("Oh, butter biscuits", "Oh, sugar cookies", etc). He usually works alone, but has required help from Skulker several times, as well as the vulture ghosts, ectopusses, and the failed clones. Powers and Abilities Vlad has the power to create many copies of himself, however, the more copies he makes, the weaker each one becomes. Vlad also has the power to shoot a powerful ghostly ray, which is much more powerful than Danny's. Having twenty years more experience, Vlad starts off the series as Danny's superior. He possess all the abilities Danny has (flight, Ghost Rays, intangibility/invisibility, overshadowing) and has mastered powers Danny has not—the most prominent being duplication of which he easily splits in four. He is also able to construct various shapes from his ectoplasm, from a rope to a swatter with ease. Vlad has mastered the ability to teleport.Like Danny, he gains super strength and enhanced agility his human self does not possess. When he transforms, two black rings intersect his body, opposed to Danny's white rings. Vlad gains new and stronger powers later on, least of all an Ecto tornado. During this season his duplication extends from four to dozens. He is able to create a duplicate of his human or ghost half despite whatever form he possess. Vlad's Ecto Rays often take on a disk-like shape during this time as well Appearances Video Games Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Racers Category:Ghosts Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Nicktoons Video Games Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supervillains